


Home Of Us.

by abcsupercorp



Series: Supercorp Life (a series mainly on Kara's farm) [1]
Category: multi - Fandom
Genre: Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, farms, sort of canon, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 14:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Lena moves into Kara's farm and falls in love with Kara and all her crazy anticsInspired by the pigs in a blanket in bed series





	Home Of Us.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena meets Harry, and Tank is born!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wednesday beautiful butterflies🌈🦋

Kara and Lena, best friends, who are actually madly in love with each other.When Lena was 22,she had gotten into an argument with her mother and father about something, and in the heat of the moment, she moves out and lives with Kara on her farm. Kara who just turned 21 and was able to afford it, just moved recently and doesn't have many animals yet, just a pregnant cow and a baby piglet. She has the farm because she enjoys farming and growing crops, plus the city is too loud for her. She's also a no kill farm. Her future animals are raised as family, she said, telling Lena would strictly only sell her cows milk and her chickens eggs.

Lena pulled up into the driveway. She was definitely not in the best attire at the moment. She had formal wear, what she'd wear to CatCo or L-Corp. Assuming she had just came from work with a few boxes in her trunk.

"Lena!" Kara said as she ran out of her house, "It's good to see you"

"It's good to see you too, Kara" Lena replied with a smile.

"Come on, I want to introduce you to some of my animals" Kara said as she dragged Lena along to the back of the farm. She first took Lena to the pig pen, where a baby black and white pig was sleeping. "Lena, meet Harry" 

Lena smiled warmly as she saw the piglet asleep, "where's his mother?" she asked.

"Oh" Kara's face turned kind of sad, "His mother was sent to become food, I had to fight tooth and nail to keep Harry" 

"Oh Kara, I'm sorry to hear that" Lena said as she placed an arm around Kara. 

Kara turned her head, her eyes gleaming from tears forcing their way out, but she _ still smiled. _"It's alright, c'mon. I need to show you something and let you meet, someone " Kara said as she dragged Lena's arm again, "see you in a little Harry!" 

Kara dragged Lena to the back where her sister, Winn and Cisco, were at. She grabbed the baby bottle from the shelf on the wall. 

"Lena, take a look. Our cow Bessie is about to have her calf" Kara said quietly. 

"Really?" Lena asked, she was interested. Kara nodded as she unlocked the gate and opened it, so she can bring Lena closer. 

"You might want to watch your steps" Kara said with a laugh. Knowing Lena was going to have to get used to living on a farm. Lena waved the comment off and followed Kara. 

"How is she?" Kara asked Alex. 

"She's doing alright, aren't you sweet girl?" Alex said softly as she kissed the top of Bessie's head. Bessie mooed as if she understood what Alex was saying.

"Um, Kara, Alex" Cisco said, "the baby is coming"

"Oh Rao" Kara said abruptly, she handed Lena the baby bottle she held in her hand. She sat closer to Bessie's side and stroked her head, soon enough, the calf was born. 

"He's here" Kara said, Lena could've sworn Kara was crying, she couldn't blame her though, it was something special to see a mother cow have her calf. "Lena, come closer, it's okay"

Lena moved closer and she saw in awe at the tiny new cow. "What are you going to name him?" Lena asked Kara. In response, Kara smiled

"Well" Kara began, as she turned her head "I was going to let you name him" Kara offered. Lena turned her head and she looked at the cow for a moment.

"How about Tank?" Lena offered back. Kara smiled and turned her head back to Tank, nuzzling her head onto his. 

"Welcome to the world, little Tank" Kara said softly as Lena handed her the bottle and she fed the baby. 

Lena stood back up and watched in admiration at how sweet and tender Kara was to Tank. She felt her heart ache, she yearned to be loved that way. For a moment, she thought she wished she had a mother as affectionate was Kara was to Tank, but then she realized the truth.

** _She loved Kara more than a friend. _ **

* * *

"Lena, come here" Kara said, gesturing for Lena to come closer. Lena came closer and Kara waved for her to kneel down, which Lena did. 

"Here" Kara said as she moved Lena's hand to the bottle, "just hold it there"

"okay" Lena replied. "He's so small" 

"Yeah, but he's ours" Kara said softly as she watched Lena feed the baby cow.

Kara felt the same heart ache Lena felt a few seconds earlier.

_ Kara loved Lena more than a friend. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments below 🦋🌈

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments below!


End file.
